


fated mistake

by captaincastello



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Nick wakes up to Adalind just quietly watching him.





	fated mistake

**Author's Note:**

> ........  
> ..................  
>  I just finished Grimm last night and I am still so overwhelmed with all the feels, especially about Nick and Adalind. I cannot, for the life of me, get over how wonderfully, albeit slowly, they overcame their differences and ultimately came together and became the couple that they are now. It's the ultimate slow-burn that started from a profound mutual enmity which by surprising twists and turns evolved into the most beautiful and rewarding outcome for both parties.  
> This drabble is how I cope with the series finally ending.  
> I miss them all so much.

Nick wakes up to a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes quietly memorizing his face in the dark. They’re both lying on the bed facing each other, arms folded so that their hands would meet near the other’s chest. Nick’s vision clears from the foggy semi-sleepy stupor, and Adalind’s face comes into gradual clarity, smiling tenderly up at him through long eyelashes.

“Can’t sleep?” He says, voice gruff with slumber, after placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Just watching you sleep,” she says, voice soft as the gold of her long tresses Nick’s fingers would lovingly get lost in. “I’m sorry, I’ve been kind of doing that a lot, since after, you know… everything.”

“I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you,” Nick replies, a hand squeezing over Adalind’s reassuringly. He knows how worried she’s been about losing him – he also feels the same about her.

“I know, I’m just… it’s just hard to move on from all that, you know?” Adalind shrugs, her shoulders visibly tense. She eases back into the mattress only when Nick’s arms wound around her.

She looks at him, her big thoughtful eyes searching his own, and he holds her gaze like he would hold onto a lifeline. Years ago that would have been infinitely strange, and yet now it feels so wonderfully normal, so unexpectedly natural – that he’d feel safe with her, that he’d have this intense and overwhelming desire to protect her and the family that they have – that he would come to love her in this way that both terrifies and exhilarates him.

They had been trapped in each other’s orbits in mutual hatred, had been filled with a great desire of ridding the world of the other. He took her powers, she took his. She had deceived him, he had lied to her. Their hatred of each other inadvertently kept them from ever exiting the other’s life, and in the end it all turned into something bigger than both of them – or any of their friends – had ever thought possible.

It was never easy, and yet it was all worth it.

Despite himself, Nick manages to chuckle.

“What?” Adalind asks, returning the smile as she cozies up closer.

“Just thinking about how I got here,” Nick replies, voice gentle as his lips grazed Adalind’s forehead. His arms wound tighter around her, pulling her closer. “How _you and I_ got here.”

Adalind looks back at him, a thoughtful look on her face and a sliver of understanding in her eyes.

“We did it together,” she says, her warm hands finding Nick’s neck and cheek. Her voice, her gaze, her touch – everything about her resonates deeply and loudly within Nick. “You were the mistake I needed to make, so that everything could be right.”

Sometimes she just casually says things that take him pleasantly by surprise, things that make his heart ache in an incredibly good way, that make him feel a sort of warmth that comes from deep inside.

“I love you,” he says, his words painting the air with renewed promise, with the sheer beauty of this one simple truth.

Adalind smiles back at him through her lips, her eyes. Nick looks at her, and she’s glowing.

She echoes his words, reflects back his raw honesty and devotion.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
